Gas 5 - Fuel
Gas 5 - Fuel & Mart is a chain of Premium Self Serve Drive Through Gas Stations found in Paradise City. They can refill a player's boost if driven through and are an integral part of all the events in Burnout Paradise. They are useful during Race events when the player requires an immediate boost refill or top up. They are also useful in Burning Route events if the player needs to cut a few seconds off the time but lack the boost to do so. The Gas Stations can be used in any event or Freeburn Online to regain boost. There are 14 Gas 5 - Fuel & Mart Stations on Mainland Paradise City and 2 found on Big Surf Island. The current price of fuel stands at $3.03 for Regular, $3.15 for Plus and $3.25 for Supreme at all Gas Stations throughout Paradise City. All Gas Stations are open 24 hours a day. Gas Stations Motor City Station Located just north of the 4th Street intersection on the western side of the road. This Gas Station can be used as a shortcut to cut the bend and refill a player's boost bar in a single swift move. Waterfront Station This Gas Station is located adjacent the Wildcats Baseball Stadium along Angus Wharf and is placed on the western side of the road. Downtown Station This Gas Station can be found under the El-Train Tracks along the south side of Andersen Street and in the centre of the Back Alley Shortcut. There is a Construction Ramp placed next to the station which gives access to the El Train Tracks running above the road. Big Surf Station This Gas Station is located on the corner of the intersection with Nakamura Avenue and East Crawford Drive. The Big Surf Station can be used as a shortcut to cut this corner. West Acres Station This Gas Station is found near two other important buildings; The West Acres Garage and Palm Bay Heights Junkyard. The West Acres Gas Station is easily accessible and can help sustain a boost chain along Hamilton Avenue or Young Avenue. The Dokjor's Disco is located just south of the station. Paradise Wharf Station This Gas Station is located north of the Lambert Parkway and Hamilton Avenue intersection which can be accessed easily as it has a large birth of space around it. South Bay Station The South Bay Gas Station is a very important Drive-Through placed on the south side of the road and will make the difference in Race events due to its proximity to the Naval Yard. Park Vale Station The Park Vale station placed on the west side of the road and can help players acquire boost needed to accelerate up the hill. Rockridge Cliffs Station The Rockridge Cliffs Gas Station is placed just south of the East Lake Drive and Nelson Way intersection and can be useful when players enter or exit Lambert Parkway's series of tight curves. Eastern Shore Station This Gas Station is located along East Lake Drive and is directly West of the Paradise City Airfield between the Rack Way and Ross Drive intersections along East Lake Drive. Hillside Pass Station This is the most northern Gas Station in Paradise City and is located in the centre of Nelson Way on the counter clockwise side of the road. Crystal Summit Station Crystal Summit's Gas Station is apart of the Crystal Summit Railroad Station and can be difficult to access. It is placed on the western side of the road and can be useful if driven through north bound before driving up the White Mountain Railway. Challenges The Gas Station is also part of some Freeburn and Timed Challenges; Sunset Valley Station Sunset Valley Town's Gas Station can be found behind the Stadium along Chubb Lane and is placed on the eastern side of the road. Lone Peaks Station This Gas Station can be found not far from the Lone Peaks Stock Car Track. Refilling one's Boost bar through this station helps maintain a high speed when driving up the winding roads of South Mountain Drive. Nearing the station from the South-East, the player has to choose his route. Staying on the Mountain Drive will enable them to effectively refill their Boost to 100% by passing through the gas station. Alternatively, one can choose to keep right and use a shortcut cutting through the mountain and jumping over the road thanks to peculiar rock formations. Either way, the player will gain Boost, but one must note that before the shortcut jump, the dirt track is straight and smooth, meaning that no Boost can be gained. Having no Boost at the end of the straight can compromise the stunt and racers having refilled their bar beforehand would be able to overtake the player. This choice is easily made, depending largely on the amount of Boost the player has before the shorcut's entrance. Thus the player is advised to pass through the station if they have low Boost. Midtown Station Perren's Point Station Note *During development the Gas Station signs were similar to the Union 76 Gas Stations seen within the United States.